Happy Ending
by darkwolfclaw
Summary: Just my alternative ending for Spirited Away. I'm young and just a beginner so don't be disappointed...please Review


Disclaimer: Hey…If this was mine I would not be sitting around writing fanfictions! Anyway this story belongs to a genius so don't sue me, I don't own this or any part of it just the idea of a fanfiction. Alright…

The car ride went off silently. It was beginning to be quite deafening. Chihiro's mum was talking about the new house they were going to have while her dad was just nodding his head in agreement. Chihiro was the quiet one, the one who is always silent. But now it was different. She had an experience only few will ever have or ever will.

_Flashback_

"Remember, no matter what happens I will always be your friend"

"Now when you walk towards the entrance don't look back, okay"

_End Flashback_

Chihiro was crying silently tears were falling from her face like raindrops. _Haku…why didn't you came with me…why…_. She wiped her tear strained face with her sleeve and looked out the window. She saw a beautiful house with two floors. She stared in awe at the sight in front of her. Her mum was already outside looking at the landscape. She opened the door of the car and got out.

"There's a nice view here Chihiro, want to see?" asked her mum as she stepped out the door.

"No, but I think I would like to go inside the house for awhile. Can I? " asked Chihiro.

"Sure Honey, but be careful not to disturb the movers?" replied her dad.

"Thanks." Replied Chihiro running towards the stairs to her new home.

She opened the door and was surprised to see that everything was almost in place. The furniture was already inside and the movers were just arranging for everything to fit. She wanted to ask one of the movers when they were going to be done but thought nothing of it. She went back up to her parent's car to see her dad cleaning the car to rid off all those leaves.

"Ahhh, Chihiro, I see you've already seen the insides of our new home, Do you like it?" asked her dad.

"It's alright, err, do you think I can walked around for a bit?" asked Chihiro.

"Walk? But I thought you were tired from our long trip?" asked her mum who was listening in to their conversation.

"No, I wasn't tired I was just thinking about…things." replied Chihiro awkwardly

"Oh, alright then, but be sure to be back before it gets dark." said her mother.

"Oh and be careful!" shouted her mother

"I will!" replied Chihiro walking to the well forested woods.

As she was walking, she noticed that there was a light shimmering near the edge or those trees. Looking around to be sure that nothing was there that can cause harm; she carefully walked up to the place where she sighted the sparkle. She saw a log blocking her path. She tried to move it but it didn't budge. She thought of jumping over it but dismissed that thought because she saw that the log was very wide. She looked around hoping to find another way, until she found a long vine hanging from the tree near to where the giant log was laying. She pulled the vine and was happy to see that it was strong enough to hold her. _Okay…relax…you can do this. _Nodding determinedly she pulled herself up to the vine and held tight.

She swung back and forth creating speed, when she was almost over the log she let go of the vine and rolled all the way up to the tree that somehow crashed onto her face. She rubbed her nose _Owww…it hurts. _She scolded herself mentally and reminded herself that the shiny thing she saw earlier was only ahead of a small patch of trees. She walked her way to the trees and squeezed herself through. When she finally can breathe she looked at her surroundings and can't help but stare at awe at the sight.

The shiny thing she saw was not just a thing it was a magnificent river side. At the other side she saw fields of flowers, and a lot of birds chirping. _Wow... this place is so beautiful_. She sighed, and sat on a big rock near the river. She took of her shoes and socks and placed them at her side. Chihiro placed her foot in and the other and closed her eyes. She heard a little noise and looked around to see if anyone was there, but seeing nothing she looked up at the sky. _Haku…will I ever see you again? why did you stay there? _She shook herself out of those thoughts and removed the band around her hair remembering that it was from granny, and was made by her and no-face. She closed her eyes and wiggled her feet in the water.

When she opened her eyes a gust of wind blew her way as she was putting on one of her socks. The wind blew her band away, she tried to catch it but she fell of the rock she was sitting on. _First Haku... then the only thing that I have left to remember him and the others is gone. _She was silently crying while thinking those thoughts and slowly stood up.

When she was standing she wiped away her dried tears from her face. She did not notice a person wearing a coat picking up something from the ground. She heard a sound and quickly looked up but she saw nothing. She turned around and walked to get her other sock but she then crashed onto something. _What's this…there's someone here… Oh no what am I going to do?_ She thought and looked up she was surprised to see that the cloaked person was holding her hair band.

"Is this yours?" he asked in a voice that he somehow heard before.

"Umm…yes…uhh…thank you for returning it." She answered but kept looking at his face to see who he was but to no avail because his face was shadowed but his hat.

"Here…Chihiro…" he replied quietly.

"H-How do you know my name?" asked Chihiro as she took her hair band from him shaking with slight fear.

"I thought I would never see you again after the incident in my river." replied the man as if he had not heard her.

"Y-Your…r-river…" She repeated his earlier statement and thought about it in her brain, _his river, his river…Haku? Impossible but I thought I can never see him again Haku…_

"H-Haku?" she asked barely above a whisper, she stared at him. He nodded his head and removed his hat and coat to reveal the clothing he was wearing at the bath house.

"Haku!" she screamed and jumped at him and hugged him, because of the adding on weight he fell off balance and into the river, soaking them both.

"Haku, How? I thought I would never see you again." asked Chihiro

"I don't know myself, I was storming out of Yubaba's bath house when I said that I quit the job of me being her apprentice and thought of you and ran towards the exit, I followed your car through the forest and saw your house, after that I went to see my river, and well I rested for a while. When I woke up I saw you relaxing and couldn't help but watch and you know the rest." replied Haku

"Umm…" was all she said looking away from Haku.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked

"It's just that we are soaking wet and I'm sitting on top of you." Replied Chihiro blushing

'_She's blushing…' _thought Haku as Chihiro stood up and tried to squeeze out as much water that had soaked her shirt. Haku carefully stood he never took her eyes away from her. She saw him looking and blushed harder; he also had a small red tinge on his cheeks.

"Umm…are you going to stay?" asked Chihiro

"Oh, I'm going to stay, I'm no longer am Yubaba's apprentice nor am I going back there, I'm free once you told me what my name was." replied Haku.

"So, do you want to stay at our house? I mean if-" he cut her off by saying "Of course I would".

"You will?" she asked to clear up her confusion.

"Yes" as he said this she hugged him tight, he was careful enough to hold onto his balance or else they would land on the water again.

They traveled to her house, at the middle of the journey they stopped and looked into each others eyes. _'Her eyes their so happy, they twinkle with so much happiness'_ he thought. _'Wow…his eyes are so beautiful, all his emotions are seen in it happiness and, no it can't be' _she thought. They leaned in closer together and kissed. They felt so alive and happy; as they parted they gave each other smiles and went on with their walking to her house thinking of the same thing. _'Love'_


End file.
